Electronic device manufacturing systems may include one or more mass flow controllers (MFCs). MFCs measure and control the mass flow rates of process gases used in the manufacture of electronic devices. Process gases may include, e.g., cleaning, deposition, and etchant gases, as well as others, that may be delivered to one or more process chambers in which electronic circuits may be fabricated on semiconductor wafers, glass plates, or like substrates. In some electronic device manufacturing systems, process gases may need to be delivered precisely with mass flow rate accuracies as high as, e.g., +/−1% in order to produce electronic devices having, e.g., microscopically small dimensions. While some mass flow controllers (MFCs) may be able to initially provide such high mass flow rate accuracies, as well as other accuracy tolerances, over time some MFCs may experience a “drift” or shift in their specified mass flow rate accuracies that may exceed their specified tolerances. This may adversely affect the production of the electronic devices being manufactured. Accordingly, improved MFCs are desired.